Talk:The New Girl/@comment-11837836-20130710234613
i had a dream and the plot was like this: There's a new girl in the dojo and her name is Rebbeca. She's stylish, confident and very flexible. She tricks Kim into thinking that Rudy stripped her of her black belt, Milton and Jerry have a grudge against her and Jack has a new girlfriend. Upset, she secretly quits the dojo and starts the sunshine club- (With Alicia, Kaitlyn, Sereen, Mikayla, Lydia, Ally-son and Ryan) a club of perfect, gorgeous, nice, talented and girly girls who always "Stay Sunny". Jack wonders why Kim isn't coming to the dojo anymore so he goes and talks to Kim privatly during school and asks her: Why aren't you coming to the dojo anymore? She replies:none of your buisness! He says: What's the matter with you Kim? What's wrong? She angrly replies: You should know Jack! and the only thing wrong here is you and me together, so leave me alone now cause we ARE DONE. Jack says: What? Kim what are you talking about? Kim? Kim! So Kim runs off and goes to eat lunch with the rest of the Sunshine club, when Jack sees her he says: Kim? Then Kim says: Oh, hi Jack. These are my new friends, the sunshine club where boys don't exist and where friends don't abandon each other, Jack. I thought everyone in the dojo was my friend but i guess i was wrong. then Rebecca arrives and links her arm to Jacks and says: Lets go Jack, and sit with OUR friends. Jack annoying trys to get Rebbeca to let go but she doesn't. "See what i mean?" Kim says. Goodbye Jack, Go and have lunch with your girlfriend. Jack says: What? Kim I- He is cut off by Rebecca dragging him away, unwillingly. Then Rebecca tells Jack that since his girlfriend dumped him, Jack is now Rebecca's new boyfriend. Later, there is a karate tournament in town, and Jack will be competing, and he is surprised to see Kim and the sunshine club there and he asks her her why and she replies: Oh, not much, just here cheering on the black dragons and my new boyfriend Kai. Jack says What?!?!? and now realizes that Kai is Kim's boyfriend beacuse Kim agreed to date Kai just to annoy Jack and Kim watches the rest of the Bobby Wasabies arrive with a triumpth smile on her face because now Jack is really mad and blames Kai for stealing his girlfriend. When Rudy arrives, he trys to convince Kim to go back to the dojo but Kim says no and when Rudy asks why, Kim tells the story and the all look at Rebecca, who has no idea what's going on. They intterogate Rebbeca and she gives in and everyone is really mad at her and they are so mad, it scares Rebbeca and she goes back, crying. The tournament begins and the bobby wasabies fight and blah blah blah, after the tournament, Kim goes and breaks up with Kai and is about to leave with the sunshine club when Jack stops her. The plead her to go back to the dojo and she asks the sunshine club their opnion and approve so they go back to the dojo and the sunshine club follow them and hids behind the courtyard enterance. Just before Kim enters the dojo, Jack asks her to be his girlfriend again and Kim says I dunno, maybe we should just... stay seperate for a while. But Jack pleads her and she finally says yes and tells him, I think i owe you an apology. Jack says it's okay but Kim says, i think i know how to repay you, and leans over and kisses Jack on the lips. Meanwhile, the Sunshine club is watching the whole thing and is giggling and Kim and Jack have no idea they are there and they hold hands and walk into the dojo. While the beginning happend, Rebbeca, Rudy, Milton and Jerry we're busy learning how to do cartwheels and not get dizzy. Rudy and Jerry also handle dynamite but they thought it wasn't real and accedentaly blew up falapheal phils. Tell me what you think of my dream and comment! Thanks :) Kick Shipper <3